geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Henrietta
Technical Details Basis * Henrietta is based on the GER Wisbech and Upwell Tramway 4-wheel coach. From the beginning, the Wisbech & Upwell used its own special passenger stock. Initially, only four wheelers were used, but bogie coaches were introduced in 1884. The coaches had balconies at each end and a drawbridge type gangway between coaches. Each balcony had an emergency hand-brake wheel. The coaches looked squat and low-lying due to the need to handle raised track and the absence of platforms at some of the depots. All the four-wheeled coaches were scrapped by 1948, but the bogie coaches survived into BR. One of them, No.7, has been preserved by the Midland & Great Northern Joint Railway Society. * Hannah shares the same basis. Livery * In the Railway Series, Henrietta is painted brown with red bufferbeams and a grey roof. During her days with Toby on his old tramway, she was painted brown-orange with red bufferbeams and a white roof. * In the television series, Henrietta is painted brown-orange with red bufferbeams and a grey roof. Voice Actors * Maggie Ollerenshaw (UK/US; eighteenth series onwards) * Yumi Nakatani (Japan; first series only) * Keiko Nemoto (Japan; eighteenth series onwards) * Marta Dylewska (Poland; eighteenth series onwards) * Talya Barkay (Israel) * Isabel Romo (Latin America; eighteenth series onwards, excluding Thomas the Quarry Engine) * Adriana Casas (Latin America; Thomas the Quarry Engine only) * Layra Campos (Brazil; eighteenth series onwards) * Laurence Sacquet (France and French speaking Canada) * Margret Homeyer (Germany; Audio Book 4 only) * Katja Brügger (Germany; Audio Book 9 only) * Sabine Hahn (Germany; Audio Book 13 onwards) * Marion Gretchen Schmitz (Germany; twenty-second series onwards) * Vina Papadopoulou﻿ (Greece) * Habermann Livia (Hungary) Trivia * Despite not having a visible face until Thomas and Victoria (in the Railway Series) and the eighteenth series (in the television series), she had the ability to talk in the Railway Series books that took place before Thomas and Victoria, as well as the first and second series. * One of Henrietta's models is currently on display in Japan at the Hara Model Railway Museum (previously on display at Nitrogen Studios). * In an annual story, it was revealed that Henrietta has one surviving sister left, being a bogie version of herself. This may have led to the creation of Hannah. * Throughout the model series, Henrietta's buffers were at different levels at either end. * Henrietta went through several aesthetic changes Television Series Series 6 * Her running plate, which was only on her balconies, now runs from end to end. * Her windows protruded out and the wooden ledge under the window disappeared. * Her buffer beams slightly changed shape. Hero of the Rails * She increased in size to be the same height as Toby. * The area under the side windows change from curving inwards to square and straight. * Her step ladders slightly changed shape. Series 18 * She gained a face at her back end. To accommodate this: * Her door disappeared, she lost two of her four windows, and the remaining ones changed shape. * The two vertical handrails disappeared. * She gained square pillars on her corners. * Henrietta is one of three characters to have been given a face after debuting without one, the other two being Big Mickey and Butch. * She does not have a speaking part in the years between Seasons 2 and 18. Category:GEICO Commercials Category:1990 Commercials Category:1991 Commercials Category:1992 Commercials Category:1993 Commercials Category:1994 Commercials Category:1995 Commercials Category:1996 Commercials Category:1997 Commercials Category:1998 Commercials Category:1999 Commercials Category:2000 Commercials Category:2001 Commercials Category:2002 Commercials Category:2003 Commercials Category:2004 Commercials Category:2005 Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:2007 Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:2011 Commercials Category:2012 Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:2014 Commercials Category:2015 Commercials Category:2016 Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:2019 Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Direct Commercials Category:GEICO Direct Videos Category:Paying Too Much for Car Insurance? Category:Paying Too Much for Car Insurance? Videos Category:A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance Category:A Better Way to Buy Car Insurance Videos Category:GEICO: The Sensible Alternative Category:GEICO: The Sensible Alternative Videos Category:GEICO Advertising Campaigns Category:GEICO Advertising Campaigns Videos Category:GEICO ACME Insurance Category:GEICO ACME Insurance Videos Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials (Super Readers) Category:Super Readers Advertisements Category:PBS Kids ADS Category:GEICO Super Why! ADS Category:GEICO Thomas And Friends ADS Category:GEICO Commercials Thomas And Friends Category:Characters Category:Disney ADS Category:Pixar ADS Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars 2 ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars 3 ADS Category:The Best Of GEICO Commercials Category:GEICO Hit Entertainment ADS Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO Toy Story ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 3 ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 4 ADS Category:GEICO Toy Story 2 ADS Category:GEICO Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman ADS Category:GEICO CBS ADS Category:Sports Category:Songs Category:GEICO Disneyland Commercials